I Love You, You're My True Love
by America 50states Hero
Summary: Alfred menemukan cewek misterius yang ternyata adalah cinta sejatinya dan pasangan hidupnya. Meskipun dia sudah memiliki Japan. Akankah cinta Alfred dan Kyouko berjalan lancar semenjak kehadirannya Alice? AU, USfem!Japan. chapter 7 UPDATE YO!
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, You're My True Love [chapter 1]**

Genre: Slight Humor and Adventure actually Romance & Drama

No Pairing in one chapter

Warning: seperti biasa Abal+Gaje

**Chapter 1 is begin~**

Alfred F. Jones adalah seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun berkebangsaan America. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang Arkeolog dan sebagai seorang tentara nasional America yang sangat mengabdi pada bossnya (presiden). Pada ketika saat dia ditugaskan untuk mencari benda-benda bersejarah oleh bossnya dan sang boss America menyuruhnya untuk pergi(bertualang menjadi bolang)ke suatu hutan yang diperkirakan salah satu benda bersejarah itu ada di hutan yang telah disebutkan si boss.

"Alfred, kali ini kamu harus ke hutan(Amazon)ini karena aku yakin bahwa benda bersejarah ada di hutan yang ada disini", kata sang boss sambil menunjuk pada peta. Mendengar hal ini Alfred pun langsung lemas, karena lagi-lagi dia ditugaskan(secara paksa)untuk mencari benda aneh bin ajaib yang dibilang bossnya bersejarah. (masa iya nyarinya dihutan Amazon? dikira mau naklukin binatang liar kali ya. Yah.. beneran jadi bolang sang penakluk(?))

"Ahhh...boss kenapa harus hari ini sih.. ini kan hari minggu aku mau istirahat dulu. Berilah aku libur untuk hari ini saja~", erang Alfred sambil memohon pada bossnya dengan big puppy eyes, dan sayangnya gak bakal ngaruh untuk si boss lagi pula hanya berlaku untuk Arthur sepertinya. Tentu saja bossnya itu malah ingin sekali menggamparnya tapi diurungkan niatnya karena mengingat Alfred memiliki wajah yang sangat- *dibekem* (Tampan tentunya!)

"Ini penting Al, INI TUH TUGAS PENTING!" Teriak si boss yang sudah hilang kesabaran. "Oh ya, dan jika kamu tidak mau menjalankan tugas kali ini... pasokan hamburgermu selama 3 tahun akan aku HENTIKAN!"

Akhirnya Alfred menyerah juga dengan ancaman si boss yang mirip dengan ancaman Natalia dan Ivan karena tatapannya. "EKO-eh-OKE DAH BOSS SAYA LAKSANAKAN!" Jawabnya dengan hormat sambil unjuk gigi.(gigimu mengalihkan pandanganku-Silau man!*diDOR Alfred*)

Setelah nurut pada boss, Alfred langsung mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk bertualang mencari benda purba kala yang bersejarah tapi "MISTIS" tersebut lalu dengan segera tancap gas dan pergi kehutan yang sudah ditunjukkan.

Sesampainya di hutan yang dimaksud ternyata tidak jauh dari daerah tempat sepupunya tinggal. Di hutan itu banyak sekali pohon dan semak-semak besar juga binatang liar dan jangan lupa! Ada hantunya juga lho!

"Brrr... dingin sekali disini. AHH, seharusnya aku langsung kabur aja atau gak usah datang ke White House. Nyusahin aja nih si boss.!" Gerutu Alfred sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah dengan tidak jelasnya. (Di hutan itu sudah malam hari)

"Huhh... perasaan hawanya semakin dingin saja deh.. dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari tadi, tapi siapa?" 'Apa aku harus melihatnya?' pikir Alfred dalam hati yang mulai keringat dingin.

'Lihat tidak ya?'

'Tidak..'

'Lihat..'

'Tidak..'

'Lihat..'

'Tidak..'

'Lihat..'

'Tidak..'

'Lihat..'

'Tidak..'

'Lihat..' sambil menghitung dengan jari tangannya(jadul amat sih pake kalkulator donk~).

"Aku harus melihatnya! Baiklah karna aku Hero aku akan melihatnya dan aku tidak akan takut pada apapun, meskipun itu hantu sekalipun!"

Tanpa ragu Alfred langsung menoleh ke belakang tapi-

-tidak ada seorangpun dibelakang dan akhirnya dia malah marah-marah gak jelas lagi(duh kok Alfred jadi ooc gini seh..).

Alfred yang sedari tadi ngamuk-ngamuk gaje sambil nepukin nyamuk (?) memutuskan untuk beristirahat di pinggir hutan dekat pantai, mendirikan tenda dan mencari kayu bakar, tapi setelah mencari kayu pemuda America itu menemukan sosok-salah-seseorang tergeletak di bibir pantai. Mungkin,,, orang itu habis terseret ombak tsunami.

"I-Itu apa? sepertinya ada seseorang..."

**TBC~**

Tuberculosis *plakk*

Maksudnya To Be Continued ciiiiinn~

Mohon review and commentnya yach! ^v^p

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" for readin' already =D


	2. Chapter 2

Multichapter Story

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya bapak saia Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.. saia pinjem duyu yachh~

Genre: slight Humor and Romance

Pairing: AmericaxOC

Warning: seperti biasa Abal+Gaje

**Chapter 2 is begin~**

"I-Itu apa? Sepertinya ada seseorang..."

Saking penasarannya Alfred dengan orang itu, dia langsung mendekati orang yang hampir dianggapnya sebagai mayat(masih idup kali..). Tapi betapa kagetnya Alfred bahwa seseorang itu ternyata adalah - seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungil (seukuran dengan Kiku) berambut pirang panjang dengan hiasan mahkota yang terbuat dari rumput laut di atas kepalanya.

"Ah! h-hei kau tidak apa-apa?.. uh.. hei sadarlah!" sahut Alfred sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya itu. sudah beberapa kali dibangunkan tapi tetap saja gadis itu tak kunjung sadar dan ya... sepertinya dia tak bernafas sama sekali yang berarti menandakan bahwa jantungnya tidak berdetak juga...

"Haduh bagaimana ini? Dia tidak sadar-sadar!" panik Alfred. Tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul pemikiran yang terlintas dipikirannya.

"Apa aku harus malakukan itu...?"

Pasti kalian penasaran dengan yang dimaksud 'Itu' oleh Alfred, kan? ya, kan? ya, donk? bener, kan? bener, donk? *dibombardir tentara America*. Dan... YAK kalian BENAR! Itu adalah pernapasan buatan. Alfred harus memberikan pernapasan buatan untuk gadis itu - dari mulut ke mulut (masa mulut ke hidung?).

"Ya sudahlah tidak ada cara lain selain melakukan ini untuk menyadarkannya".

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Alfred langsung menyerang mulut gadis itu dan melumatnya untuk diberi nafas buatan. Memberikan nafas buatan yang dia bisa dari mulut ke mulut sambil merangkul tubuh gadis itu. Bisa kita bayangkan ciuman itu terlihat "Oh, So HOT!" dimata kita jika melihat adegan tersebut.

Setelah hampir beberapa menit dilakukan, sang American itu melepas ciumannya karena dia sendiri sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Alfred merasa jantung gadis itu sudah mulai berdetak kembali. Dan buruknya dia belum sadarkan diri, mungkin harus ditunggu untuk beberapa saat sampai keadaannya sudah pulih.

"Lebih baik aku bawa ke dalam tenda dulu saja..." kata Alfred sambil membopong gadis itu(dengan bridal-style, ya iyalah masa diangkut kaya karung beras?) dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan didalam tenda.

Setelah membaringkan gadis itu, Alfred keluar untuk segera membuat api unggun dan menghangatkan diri. Laper bukan main... itulah yang dirasakan pemuda America itu saat ini. Untungnnya dia membawa banyak hamburger kesukaannya yang sempat di beli di McD. Akan tetapi... Alfred sedang membakar sesuatu. Oh! ternyata yang dibakarnya itu adalah ikan yang juga sempat di tangkapnya di tengah pantai. (Oke, sudah cukup basa basinya)

"Nnnghhhhnn..."

Alfred tersentak kaget mendengar desahan itu karena tadi habis melamun. Ternyata gadis yang ditemukannya itu sudah bangun dan sekarang duduk tepat di samping Alfred. Entah kenapa atau memang sejak tadi pipi Alfred terlihat agak memerah setiap memandang gadis yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Pantas saja, gadis itu hanya memakai *berdehem* ehemm... bikini yang membuatnya terlihat manis sampai-sampai si Alfred jadi nepsong-salah-terpukau.

"Apa kau merasa kedinginan?" tanya Alfred khawatir pada gadis itu jikalau dia nanti masuk angin.

"..." gadis itu hanya diam lalu meringkuk memeluk kakinya sendiri seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambilkan kau baju dulu ya.." katanya sambil berlalu ke dalam tenda.

.

.

.

"Ini.. Pakailah bajuku untuk sementara. Paling tidak ini bisa membuatmu tidak kedinginan lagi", kata Alfred lalu memberikan baju (lebih tepat kemejanya) yang bisa dipakainya kepada gadis itu. "Maaf ya kalau ini terlalu besar untukmu...Tidak apa kan?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk lalu memakai kemeja yang telah diberikan Alfred. Selesai mengenakan kemeja, dia melihat pemuda America itu sedang memakan hamburgernya. Merasa sedang dilihat Alfred pun menoleh dan menawarkan ikan bakar padanya.

"Kau pasti lapar. Ini... untukmu".

Setelah menerima tawarannya gadis itu langsung memakan ikan bakar tersebut dengan lahap saking laparnya. Anehnya gadis itu sudah menghabiskan makanannya hanya dalam 5 detik (?) dan sepertinya dia ingin memakan sesuatu yang lain. Ya, dia ingin makan hamburger..

"Kau mau hamburger juga?" tanya Alfred pada gadis itu yang sedari tadi melihatnya (atau ngeliatin hamburgernya yang super lezat? Jadi ngiler nih...:3).

Angguk gadis itu dengan cepat. karena tidak sabar ingin makan tripple sheese burger yang dibawa Alfred.

"Ambil-lah..."

.

.

.

.

Hening sesaat menyelimuti mereka yang selesai makan. Sampai akhirnya Alfred yang memecahkan keheningan terlebih dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

Kali ini gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang menandakan kalau dia tidak tahu atau tidak mempunyai nama. Atau mungkin gadis ini sedang mengalami amnesia.

"Kau tidakpunya nama? OH IYA! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Aku Alfred F. Jones dan aku adalah seorang HERO!" seru Alfred dengan berpose ala heronya.

"Kalau kau tidak mamiliki nama, aku yang hero ini akan memberimu nama. Bagaimana kalau...um...Alice? Sepertinya itu nama yang cocok untukmu.."

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, setuju dengan usulnya. Alfred juga membalas senyuman gadis itu dengan senyuman lembut.

'Baguslah..dia benar-benar senang dengan nama itu'.

**TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya bapak saia Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei *digaplok*

Genre: slight Drama, Humor, and Romance

Pairing: AmericaxOC slight Englandxfem!Japan

Warning: seperti biasa Abal+Gaje

Notes= untuk genre bisa berubah setiap chapter

**Chapter 3 is begin~**

Malam itu banyak bintang yang muncul di langit tepatnya di atas kota London, England. Arthur Kirkland saat itu sedang duduk di balkon rumahnya dengan ditemani secangkir teh favoritnya yang biasa disebut Earl Grey ditangannya. Menikmati keindahan langit pada malam hari yang benar-benar jarang sekali muncul ini. Dan itu pastinya disebabkan oleh 'Light Polution' yang melanda hampir seluruh negara di dunia.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg Kriiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg

Telapon berdering dengan tiba-tiba membuat Arthur jadi kesal. Mengutuk siapapun yang meneleponnya di saat tenang dan sunyi begini dengan kata-kata mutiara khasnya. Lalu langsung merubah sikapnya dan mengangkat telepon yang ada di meja sampingnya dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Halo? Di sini Arthur Kirkland".

"Ini Arthur-san ya, uhh.. konbanwa", jawab seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Kyouko? Yes..good evening. Ada perlu apa kau meneleponku?" Ternyata yang meneleponnya itu Kyouko Honda, sahabatnya yang berasal dari Jepang.

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk menemaniku berkunjung ke rumah Alfred-kun dan melihat keadaannya".

"Ke rumah si bloody git kau bilang?" tanya Arthur dengan nada heran.

"Ya, ke rumah Alfred-kun. Kau mau kan Arthur-san?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?" (Ih Iggy banyak tanya dah..*dilempar scone*)

"Aku sedikit khawatir padanya..."

"Ya baiklah aku temani. Aku akan menjemput-"

"Ti-Tidak usah Arthur-san! Sekarang aku ada di depan rumahmu".

"Benarkah?"

Arthur langsung buru-buru kedepan rumah dan melihat Kyouko benar ada di sana. Menunggu apa Arthur sudah siap atau tidak."Arthur-san kau akan menemaniku kan? Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat Kyouko".

Kita kembali ke hutan...

"Alice, sebenarnya kamu itu bersal dari mana? Kota apa?" tanya Alfred yang benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis misterius ini.

Alice hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menulis sesuatu di buku (tunggu! sejak kapan ngambil tuh buku? hmm gadis ini benar-benar misterius*disumpel cumi-cumi*) yang bertuliskan 'Entahlah.. tapi seprtinya berasal dari kerajaan di bawah laut'.

"Eh? Itu berarti kamu ini adalah putri duyung yang disihir menjadi manusia normal oleh penyihir jahat yang udah nenek-nenek jelek lagi! (?) mengorbankan suaramu jadi tidak bisa bicara agar bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai err mungkin pangeran dan kamu berasal dari kerajaan yang tenggelam di dasar laut yaitu Atlantis!" Jelas Alfred panjang lebar tanpa jeda dengan semangat.

Tertegun oleh penjelasan Alfred yang hampir benar semua Alice kali ini mengangguk. Sepertinya menurut Alice, pemuda America itu adalah pangeran yang dimaksud. Atau mungkin salah dugaan...

Melihat Alice mengangguk Alfred pun bangga dengan penjelasannya yang di jawab "ya" oleh gadis itu. Lalu bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan. "Jadi benar ya.. Kau adalah putri duyung...?" (lha? kok jadi parodi Little Mermaid gini ya..)

Sayangnya saat ditanya begitu Alice diam saja bingung harus menjawab ya atau tidak. Ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Alfred. Dan saat itu juga gantian Alfred yang bingung karena Alice tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kalau memang benar kamu seorang mermaid... maaf, aku bukan pangeran. Ya.. meskipun aku ini memang tampan tapi aku ini adalah world hero dan arkeolog biasa", kata Alfred yang dari perkataannya malah bernarsis ria.

Setelah membicarakan tentang asal usul Alice yang masih merupakan misteri dunia ini, mereka berdua akhirnya merasa mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur. Langit sudah bertambah gelap diiringi cahaya bulan purnama dan bintang yang bersinar terang (halah lebay). Mengingat di sana hampir sekitar jam 11.30 malam.

"HOOAAAAMM~ Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita harus tidur. Lagipula ini sudah lewat jam tidurku dan besok harus bangun pagi-pagi supaya bisa menemukan benda bersejarah itu dengan cepat. Uh... entahlah namanya apa.. (author juga lupa) aku tidak tahu".

Alfred yang emang dari tadi menguap lebar sampai-sampai nyamuk pun ikut masuk dan terisap (?) langsung mengambil kantung tidur dari ranselnya. Melepas kacamatanya lalu meletakkan di samping dekat kantung tidur tersebut. "Oh iya! Alice kau tidur di dalam tenda saja biar aku yang tidur di sini".

Karena Alice disuruh Alfred untuk tidur di tenda, Alice menurut dan akan masuk ke dalam tenda. Padahal dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Alfred agar pemuda itu tidur di dalam tenda juga. Tapi, ya sudahlah.. Sebelum masuk ke dalam tenda Alfred memanggilnya, lalu berkata, "Alice... Good night, girl", dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Mereka pun tertidur dengan tenang dan lelap. Saling bermimpi indah. Jika Alfred memimpikan Alice sedangkan Alice memimpikan Alfred. Bermimpi indah di dalam alam bawah tidur mereka masing-masing. Memimpikan segala sesuatu dari yang terlihat 'so sweet' / saling jatuh cinta sampai mereka berdua manikah dan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya.

**TBC~**

**

* * *

**

**PEMBERITAHUAN!**

Buat chapter 4 ada pembaharuan

tungguin aja di chapter selanjutnya :))

Thanks Ya fo' readin' :D and review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punya bapak saia Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei *digaplok*

**Genre: **Romance and slight Drama

**Pairing: **AmericaxOC, Englandxfem!Japan, USxJapan

**Warning: **Seperti biasa Abal+gaje

**Summary:** Pada suatu hari Alfred menemukan cewek misterius yang ternyata adalah pasangan hidupnya di waktu yang akan datang. Meskipun sebenarnya sudah memiliki Japan tapi.. YA,,, SUDAHLAH.. (?)

* * *

**Chapter 4 is begin~**

Pagi sudah datang, matahari sudah terbit menyinari hutan tersebut. Kira-kira di sana sudah jam 8.30. Kayaknya untuk kali ini (atau memang hampir setiap hari) Alfred akan bangun kesiangan. Terdengar suara air yang sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang mengambil air. Alice sejak tadi sudah bangun mendahului Alfred. Dan dia melihat Alfred masih tertidur lelap. Dia juga berniat untuk membangunkannya, tapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang tenang saat tidur lalu menggumamkan sesuatu. Alice pun tidak jadimembangunkan Alfred, takut kalau nanti pemuda America itu marah. Alice yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Alfred yang masih tidur dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alfred. Entah apa yang Alice akan lakukan.. Dan Alfred pada saat itu juga membuka matanya. Terkejut melihat wajah Alice yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajahnya.

"Alice? A-apa yang kau mau lakukan?" tanya Alfred yang takut nanti terjadi kesalah pahaman dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Alice langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Alfred, lalu menawarkan makanan (hamburger) yang dia ambil dari ranselnya Alfred. Alfred memang lapar setelah bangun tidur. Jika waktu tadi malam Alice kelaparan dan melahap makanan yang dia berikan, sekarang gilirannya lah yang langsung melahap habis hamburgernya. Setelah makan, Alfred bergegas untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi biar giginya itu tetap putih. Beres-beres dan bersiap melanjutkan pencarian benda bersejarah yang dicarinya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pencarian kita!" katanya dengan antusias dan semangat yang tinggi. Lupa akan perkataan bosnya Alfred jadi teringat, "Oh iya.., kalau tidak salah batas waktunya besok pagi. Tapi tidak apa lah biar setelah pemberitahuan aku bisa bersantai-santai lagi".

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua mencari-car, menengok sana-sini, kanan kiri, bawah dan atas (?). Alice juga membantu Alfred mencari benda bersejarah yang dimaksud. Bahkan mereka sempat bertemu dengan ular besar yang mengejar mereka. Setelah lari-larian dengan Alice yang digendong Alfred, tiba-tiba turun hujan dan semakin dears. Posisi mereka saat ini berada di dekat gua. Masuk ke dalamnya untuk berteduh. Lagipula di sana juga sudah kembali menjelang malam.

"Hffft, kenapa harus hujan sekarang? Mana tadi benda itu tidak ketemu. Hari ini sku benar-benar sial! Nng.. Alice kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kan tadi habis kehujanan.."

Alice menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Alfred semakin khawatir dengan Alice. Dia pun mengajak Alice untuk duduk beristirahat sementara sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. Udara di sana saat ini sangat dingin. Hujannya juga deras disertai petir yang lumayan besar. Alice pun merasa kedinginan. Bahkan sampai seluruh tubuhnya gemetar akibat dari udara dingin tersebut. Kini kekhawatiran Alfred makin menjadi setelah sadar bahwa Alice sedang kedinginan, dan segera menanyakan keadaannya.

"Alice, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

"Hhh.. Alice..."

Tubuh Alice semakin gemetaran. Sudah tidak bisa menahan hawa dingin. Akhirnya Alfred menarik Alice ke dalam pangkuannya. Memeluk tubuh Alice dengan lembut sambil membelai rambutnya. Melakukannya dengan rasa kasih sayang agar membuat gadis itu nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu aku tadi kalau kau kedinginan?"

"...A-Alfred..."

"Huh? A-Alice, kau..."

Semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Alfred, karna Alice juga takut dengan suara petir. Perlahan tubuh Alice berhenti gemetar. Merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Alfred yang mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan juga merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda itu.

"A-A-Alfred..., h-hangat. Tubuh Alfred ha-hangat..."

"?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Alice tadi, Alfred pun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Menjaga Alice dari udara dingin di luar sana dan menjaganya dari suara petir yang menggelegar. "Tenang saja Alice aku akan menjagamu. Kalau kau masih ingin dipeluk seperti ini - tidak apa-apa. Terserah kau saja.. Alice"

"Te-terima kasih, Alfred..."

Alice pun tertidur di dalam pelukan Alfred. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Alfred dan sebuah senyuman sedikit terulas di bibirnya. Meskipun tidak ada api unggun yang memancarkan kehangatan untuk mereka berdua. Tapi berkat kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Alfred, Alice bisa tenang kembali setelah tadi merasa kedinginan dan ketakutan akibat suara petir. Sepertinya Alfred juga mulai mengantuk. Tertidur sambil memeluk Alice dalam posisi duduk. Menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti sepanjang malam.

Sementara itu... di America

Arthur dan Kyouko sekarang telah sampai di rumah Alfred. Menekan tombol bel rumah sambil memanggil nama tuan rumah tersebut. Dan beberapa menit tak lama maid di rumah tersebut datang membukakan pintu. Ya..., Alfred memiliki seorang maid bernama Lousiana Casull yang biasa dipanggil Alfred dengan nama Louise dan hanya satu tahun lebih tua dari Alfred. "Oh.. ternyata tuan Arthur dan nona Kyouko, ada apa ya kalian berdua datang kemari?"

"Kami datang ke sini mau melihat keadaannya. Apa Alfred-kun ada?"

"Maaf, tuan Alfred sedang tidak di rumah. Kalau tidak salah mendapat tugas penting dari bossnya".

"Alfred-kun tidak ada ya? Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Alfred-kun hari ini", kata Kyouko dengan nada kecewa. Saat ini pasti di hati gadis Japan itu sedang sedih karena Alfred tidak ada di rumahnya.

"Huhh.. dasar bloody git! Bikin susah saja dia. Kyouko, kenapa kau tidak telpon dia dulu kalau mau bertemu?", umpat Arthur dengan kesal lalu bertanya kepada Kyouko.

"Sudah,, tapi tidak diangkat Alfred-kun. Sepertinya handphonenya tidak dibawa.."

"Lho, tuan Alfred tidak bawa? Pantas saja tadi di kamarnya seperti ada suara handphone berdering".

"Bloody hell. Benar-benar bodoh sekali dia sampai tidak membawa handphonenya kalau ada perlu".

Di dalam hati Arthur sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. 'Ckk, coba Kyouko tidak berniat ke rumah Alfred. Pasti tidak seperti ini kan?'. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama menyukai Kyouko tapi sayangnya Alfred yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya sudah menyukai Kyouko lebih dulu. Dan Kyouko sendiri juga menyukai Alfred ketimbang Arthur. Rasa suka itulah yang perlahan menjadi perasaan mencintai sampai Alfred dan Kyouko menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yang membuat Arthur cemburu pada Alfred.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih Louise-san. Mungkin besok kami akan ke sini lagi. Tolong sampaikan salam pada Alfred-kun".

"Ya.., nona Kyouko".

"Kami pulang dulu. Arigatou Gozaimasu".

**TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Pembaharuan? Di bagian mana ya pembaharuannya?

Gomenasai jika tidak ada pambaharuan sama sekali bagi para readersyang sudah baca.

But I hope this fic can satisfy readers read already.

This fic will continue to next chapter.

Arigatou Gozaimasu for readin' ^o^

and REVIEW NOW! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punya bapak saia Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei *digaplok*

**Genre: **Romance and slight Drama

**Pairing: **AmericaxOC, Englandxfem!Japan, USxfem!Japan

**Warning: **Seperti biasa Abal+gaje, typo maybe, bahasa semi-formal de el el

**Summary: **Pada suatu hari Alfred menemukan cewek misterius yang ternyata adalah pasangan hidupnya di waktu yang akan datang. Meskipun sebenarnya sudah memiliki Japan tapi.. YA,,, SUDAHLAH.. (?)

* * *

**Chapter 5 is begin~**

"Kyouko.. Aku antar kau sampai rumah ya..."

"Baiklah".

Di sepanjang jalan Arthur dan Kyouko saling diam. Sebenarnya Arthur berniat ingin mengajak Kyouko ke suatu tempat setelah ini. Tetapi biar sudah diajak pun Kyouko pasti menolak dengan alasan-alasan tertentu agar tidak pergi dengannya, jadi Arthur membatalkan niat tersebut.

Dan sesampainya di rumah Kyouko, Arthur yang sejak tadi melihat Kyouko sedang sedih menjadi sedikit khawatir. Ingin menghiburnya tetapi bingung harus melakukan apa. Kyouko sendiri saat ini merasa sangat kesepian. Karena sudah hampir lebih dari dua bulan dia tidak melihat Alfred, bahkan tidak mengobrol dengannya.

"Kyouko, kau kenapa?"

"Ah.. ng... a-ada apa? Maaf, aku tidak dengar.."

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik?"

"Hhh, aku tidak apa-apa kok. - - Arthur-san.. kapan Alfred-kun kembali dari tugasnya?"

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya.. umm Arthur-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang".

"Ya... sama-sama Kyouko", jawab Arthur sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyouko lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

'Kyouko, aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu', kata Arthur dalam hati. Saat ini dia memang khawatir pada gadis itu. Jika dia sedang bersedih pasti Arthur akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Itu pun disebabkan oleh Alfred yang akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk sampai-sampai Alfred tidak menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Kyouko walaupun itu hanya sekali saja. Arthur merasa dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Kenapa? Tentu karena Arthur mencintai Kyouko, dan tidak mau kalah untuk bersaing dengan Alfred secara sehat meskipun Alfred adalah pacar Kyouko.

"Alfred-kun... sebenarnya aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak ada di saat aku sedang seperti ini. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.., aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu.."

Kyouko kali ini benar-benar menangis. Sejak pulang dari rumah Alfred, dia terus menahan tangisnya dihadapan Arthur. Agar pemuda British itu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tidak mau jikalau nanti Alfred akan meninggalkannya, karna terus-terusan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Selama Alfred tidak ada Kyouko selalu membayangkan jika dia terus berada di sampingnya. Sayangnya itu membuat Kyouko semakin bersedih. Ingin segera bertemu dengan Alfred dan memeluknya. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Alfred berulang kali, sampai Alfred berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Terus membayangkan hal tersebut, Kyouko semakin terisak dalam tangisan. Meringkuk di atas kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Tak lama kemudian Kyouko mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya. Yang mengetuk pintu tersebut adalah bibinya, Hana Suzuki. Semenjak Kyouko berumur 15 tahun, dia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya karena kedua orang tuanya berada di Hokkaido sedangkan dia tinggal di Tokyo. "Kyouko, waktunya makan malam-"

Melihat bibinya sudah memasuki kamarnya, Kyouko langsung menghapus air matanya. Tidak ingin bibinya tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"-Kau kenapa Kyouko? Apa kau menagis lagi?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menangis bibi Hana..". Jawab Kyouko sambil tersenyum dengan paksa. Hana pun heran dengan sikap Kyouko akhir-akhir ini. Lalu membiarkannya untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Kyouko. "Ya sudah.. kalau kau tidak menangis. Makan malamnya sudah siap. Kau mau makan Kyouko?"

"Uh.. aku tidak makan dulu bibi Hana. Aku sedang tidak berselera. Aku ingin cepat tidur".

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau mau makan makanannya ada di meja makan".

"Ya..., terima kasih".

Selagi Hana sudah keluar, Kyouko memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tetapi bagi Kyouko sendiri itu akan sulit dilakukan. Akhirnya dia tertidur juga. Memimpikan Alfred yang sudah kembali bertemu dengannya. Di wajahnya terlihat Kyouko meneteskan sedikit air mata karena mimpi itu.

"A-...-Alfred-kun..., watashi wa kimi ni aitai".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. uhh.. sudah pagi ya? Sepertinya aku ketiduran karna hujan itu.."

Di hutan tersebut sudah kembali pagi (lagi). Alfred saat itu sudah bangun. Membetulkan kacamatanya yang tadi miring karena lupa melepasnya saat ingin tidur. Saat bangun tidur Alfred merasa ada sesuatu yang menindihnya. Dia lupa kalau Alice ada di pangkuannya. "A-Alice..?"

Ternyata Alice masih tertidur di dalam pelukan Alfred. Sekarang kepalanya bersandar di dada Alfred. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Alice bangun dari tidurnya. Alfred merasa kalau dia sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Alice... Maaf sudah mengganggumu tidur. Tapi ini sudah pagi dan sekarang kita harus pulang. Ya.. kalau kau masih mengantuk tidak apa, lanjutkan saja tidurmu.."

Lalu tiba-tiba Alfred teringat akan sesuatu hal yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, mengingat Kyouko. Alfred dan Kyouko juga pernah mengalami hal ini bersama dulu. Saat itu Kyouko berada di pangkuan Alfred juga, sama seperti halnya Alice saat ini.

"Nghh... A-Alfred.."

"Ada apa Alice?"

Dari wajah Alice terlihat ekspresi sedih atau memelas lebih tepatnya. Alfred bingung harus melakukan apa, lagipula dia tidak tahu apa yang Alice inginkan. Sungguh.. Alfred tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis menangis dihadapannya apalagi disebabkan olehnya. Dan akan segera menghibur gadis itu meskipun dia adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya. Memang Alice sekarang ini merupakan gadi bisu. Yang hanya bisa berkomunikasi dari mimik wajahnya atau dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Apakah kau mau pulang? Sebenarnya aku akan mengantarmu pulang tapi aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalmu. Mungkin lebih baik kau ke rumahku saja", tawar Alfred yang berusaha menebak-nebak dari ekspresi wajah Alice. Alice mengangguk saja menerima tawaran Alfred. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Alice membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan. Mencium pipi Alfred yang sudah bersemu merah sejak tadi. Wajah Alfred memanas karena baru pertama kali Alice menciumnya. Entah mengapa dia juga teringat akan Kyouko yang selalu memberinya kecupan tepat di pipi. Yah... Alfred malah berblushing ria di sana.

"Baik..., kita harus segera pulang. Aku ingin cepat beristirahat di rumah!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang keluar dari hutan. Dan kembali ke Washington D.C tempat Alfred tinggal. Alice merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dengan orang sebaik Alfred. Di pikirannya masih membayangkan kalau Alfred itu mirip seorang pangeran. Tunggu! kok jadi sedikit ngelantur? Hahh... sudahlah..

**TBC~**

**

* * *

**

**Author: **Ending chapter 5 yang aneh.. ==" (bener-bener ngaco)

**Readers: **TBC? Nie fic masih lanjut ya?

**Author: **Yup! Itu benar! X)

**Readres: **Lha.. kirain ini finalnya. Emangnya ampe chapter berapa? Kapan tamatnya? D:

**Author: **Gak tau saia bingung. Mungkin sampai 15 chapter atau lebih. Tamatnya akhir tahun depan! *disambit*

**Readers: **Ha? =="a

**Author: **Udah-udah ! Skip bagian tidak penting ini! DX

* * *

**Review Answer:**

******Rachigekusa: **Ya! Alice yang saia gambarkan disini memang seperti itu. :P Tapi jangan anggap Alice yang ini fem!England ya.. ^^

**PutinP: **Ganti penname ya? Oh, itu saia anggap flame, saia tau itu! *dihajar* Mohon maaf dan harap maklum namanya juga author baru -,- Tunggu emangnya ada spoiler ya? Di bagian mana?

**Charles Grey: **Takk fo' add my facebook. Itung-itung nambah temen XP Tips Romy Rafaelnya boleh juga. Untuk awal tulisannya suka-suka saia donk! Kan itu bener juga, saia sudah pastikan itu! DX *dihajarLAGI* (maaf saia lagi stress karena tugas menumpuk). Nanti review lagi ya! XD (awas loh klo ngflame!)

* * *

**PEMBERITAHUAN!**

Saia punya ide buat bikin fic baru seputar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari readers untuk all nation Hetalia dengan tema tertentu. Dan maka dari itu saia minta para readers yang sempat membaca fic ini untuk memberikan pertanyaan tersebut lewat review ini :P

Buat chapter pertama temanya bebas! XD

Mohon review ya.. (lewat fb juga boleh kirim ke fb saia) dan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya saia tunggu ! :))

Sebelumnya saia mau nanya: AU, PM, sama 'diBeta' itu apa ya dalam dunia Ffn ini? penasaran pengen tahu (maklum namanya juga baru ^^'a)

**IT'S TIME FOR REVIEW! XDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya bapak saia Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei *digaplok*

**Genre: **Romance and slight Drama

**Pairing: **AmericaxOC, Englandxfem!Japan, USxfem!Japan

**Warning: **Seperti biasa Abal+gaje, typo maybe, bahasa semi-formal de el el

**Summary: **Pada suatu hari Alfred menemukan cewek misterius yang ternyata adalah pasangan hidupnya di waktu yang akan datang. Meskipun sebenarnya sudah memiliki Japan. Akankah cinta Alfred dan Kyouko akan berjalan lancar semenjak kehadirannya Alice? Sama sekali tidak menentu

* * *

**Chapter 6 is begin~**

"APA!"

"Ah.., boss I'm sorry. Sudah kucari kemana-mana tetap saja tidak ketemu. Mungkin benda itu memang tidak ada di sana."

"Grrrhhh... Seharusnya kau cari di tempat lain selain di hutan itu!"

Mendengar omelan bossnya, Alfred semakin mengeluh dan berusaha mencari berbagai alasan, meskipun benda bersejarah itu sulit ditemukan. Sambil berpose 'peace' pada kedua tangannya. "Uh... boss. Mm, baiklah. Lain kali aku akan mencarinya dengan teliti sampai ketemu. Suwer tekewer-kewer deh..~"

"Ok, baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini. Waktu mendatang harus kau cari sampai benar-benar ketemu!"

Akhirnya si boss bisa memaafkan Alfred. Alfred langsung meminta izin untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Diraihnya tangan bossnya, mencengkramnya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. "Thanks ya so much, boss! You're the best! Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu." Lalu keluar dari ruangan bossnya dan bertemu-salah-menghampiri Alice yang sedari tadi menunggu sambil melihat mobil-mobil pejabat yang berparkir di dekat situ dari lantai dua. - - Maaf sepertinya sudah cukup #shot

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama. Soal keadaan berisik tadi lagi-lagi bossku marah padaku. Benar-benar menyebalkan, kalau marah apalagi teriak-teriak suaranya sudah bagaikan speaker yang pecah (?)" Keluh Alfred atau mungkin lebih tepatnya malah curhat sama Alice.

"Ayo kita pulang dan bersantai-santai!" Seru Alfred lalu menarik tangan Alice menyeretnya keluar gedung untuk ke tempat parkir. Saat sampai di tempat tersebut mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dan Alfred langsung menekan gas mobilnya meninggalkan White House. Segera menuju rumah pemuda tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah yang berarsitektur dengan gaya Eropa tersebut, kepulangan mereka berdua disambut oleh Louise. "Ah, tuan Alfred sudah pulang ya-" Melihat Alfred membawa-eh-mengajak seorang gadis yang sekarang ada di sampingnya, Louise merasa heran. "-Eh siapa gadis ini?"

"Oh, ini Alice..ah..um..temanku. Alice perkenalkan ini Louise, dia maid yang bekerja di sini," jawab Alfred sambil memperkenalkan Louise pada Alice. Lalu dia menyuruh Louise untuk segera menyiapkan kopi. Ia sudah lama tidak meminum kopi semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Merasa rindu ingin meminumnya kembali. "Louise, tolong buatkan aku kopi ya.. Jangan lupa beri susu di dalamnya. Lalu, roti panggangnya juga. Aku mau menenangkan diriku setelah dua hari bekerja tanpa pulang." Perintahnya langsung dilaksanakan Louise.

Alfred mengajak Alice ke kamar tamu yang akan menjadi kamarnya karena Alice sekarang tinggal di sini. Mengantar Alice menuju kamarnya. "Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di rumahku. Dan ini adalah kamarmu."

Alice hanya mengangguk pelan. Kamarnya cukup luas meskipun tidak seluas kamar Alfred. Barang-barang yang ada di kamar tersebut tertata rapi. Ini karena Louise rajin membersihkan dan membereskan setiap ruangan, termasuk kamar-kamar yang ada di rumah ini. "Kurasa sudah cukup.. Aku mau mandi dulu untuk menyegarkan diri. Kalau ingin makan kau tinggal meminta Louise membuatnya. Baiklah, selamat beristirahat~"

Sang American itu keluar dari kamar Alice. Si pemilik kamar tersebut hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman. 'Terima kasih, pangeran Alfred.' Apa dia benar-benar menganggap Alfred sebagai pangeran? Tapi Alice sendiri juga belum tahu perasaan yang sebenarnya terhadap Alfred begitu juga sebaliknya.

Baru ingat akan sesuatu, sampai sekarang Alice masih mengenakan pakaian Alfred. Belum menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lain. Tadi Alfred juga lupa untuk menawarkan baju lain untuknya (emangnya jualan?). Alice pun memilih untuk istirahat saja. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Memejamkan matanya yang sudah lelah. Ia melupakan pikirannya mengenai hal tadi saking capeknya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Alfred yang sudah selesai berpakaian, menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv. Sesaat sudah berada di ruangan tersebut dia duduk di sofa . Didepannya terdapat sebuah LCD tv. Di tv itu sedang disiarkan sebuah berita. Tak lama saat Alfred sedang menonton berita, Louise datang. Membawakan secangkir kopi panas dan roti panggang. Diletakkannya kopi dan roti itu di di atas meja di depan Alfred. Tangan Alfred mengambil kopi itu lalu dihirupnya pelan. Mirip dengan cara Arthur meminum teh. Sang maid yang berdiri di samping sofa tempat Alfred sekarang duduk. Penasaran dengan Alice, apalagi kedatangannya Alice memakai kemeja Alfred. Lalu menanyakannya pada Alfred. "Tuan Alfred, kenapa Alice memakai bajumu?"

"Uhh, itu.. karena waktu itu Alice tiba-tiba terpeleset dan terjatuh ke sungai. Lagipula dia tidak membawa baju cadangan jadi aku meminjamkan baju milikku." Louise memiringkan kepalanya mendengar itu.

"Waktu itu? Kapan?"

"Waktu aku sedang ada tugas arkeolog. Dia ikut denganku untuk membantu."

Louise pun ber 'oh' ria. Dia hampir lupa satu hal. Memberitahukan kedatangan Kyouko tempo hari. "Tuan Alfred, saat kau sedang tugas... nona Kyouko berkunjung kemari ingin menemuimu."

"Kyouko? Benarkah?" Tanya Alfred lalu meminum kopinya.

"Ya... Katanya dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Arthur juga datang menemani nona Kyouko saat itu."

'Kyouko... Pasti dia sangat merindukanku. Makanya dia datang ke sini.. Aku juga merindukannya, sudah lama tidak bertemu Kyouko. - - Sepertinya aku harus mengunjungi rumahnya,' pikir Alfred sambil memakan rotinya lalu dicelupkannya roti tersebut ke dalam kopi (?) dan memakan rotinya kembali. Setelah itu menghirup kopinya yang hampir habis tersebut.

"Louise tolong kau jaga rumah ya.., aku mau ke rumah Kyouko. Oh, um.. kalau Alice menanyakanku, bulang padanya kalau aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah teman. Baiklah aku pergi dulu!" Katanya secara mendadak. Alfred pun keluar dengan cepat.

"Eh? Tuan Alfred kenapa tiba-tiba! Tunggu-"

Dilihatnya roti dan kopi yang ternyata sudah dihabiskan oleh Alfred. "-Dia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Alfred sedang mengendarai mobilnyamenuju rumah Kyouko. Ternyata dia sudah sampai di Jepang dengan menaiki pesawat. Bahkan mobil pribadinya dipaksakan untuk dibawa juga. Untung saja pesawat yang dinaikinya tadi bisa menampung mobil. Itulah kelebihan pesawat Amerika yang bisa membawa mobil bagi para penumpang yang ingin membawa mobil pribadi mereka dibandingkan pesawat dari negara lain, meskipun ada beberapa yang seperti itu. Tentu itu akan menghabiskan uang. Toh Alfred rela menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya. Padahal jarak Amerika dengan Jepang sangatlah jauh.

Saat ini Kyouko berada di kamarnya. Ia ingin bermalas-malasan saja di bawah selimut. Sejak tadi dia belum keluar dari kamarnya. Hana menawarkan Kyouko untuk sarapan, tapi dia menolak. Tidak ingin sarapan. Akhirnya dia masih tiduran di atas kasur. Sewaktu dia akan memejamkan matanya kembali, handphonenya berdering. Diambilnya handphone tersebut lalu dilihat dari layarnya tertera nama si penelepon. Alfred! Kyouko melebarkan matanya. Dia benar-benar menelepon Kyouko! Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengangkat handphonenya.

"Moshi moshi.. Kore wa dare desuka?"

"Hahahahaha... kau ini. Kenapa malah bertanya siapa? Tentu saja ini aku Kyouko."

"Alfred-kun?"

"Yes... Kyouko. How're ya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Alfred-kun..." Jawabnya lirih.

"Kau kenapa Kyouko?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk ke rumahmu sekarang.."

"?"

Kaget karena Alfred akan masuk ke rumahnya. Kyouko ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sayang, Alfred sudah menutup handphonenya duluan. Gadis Jepang itu hanya memandang handphonenya dengan penuh kebingungan. Namun ada perasaan bahagia yang muncul dari dirinya. Tak lama setelah itu bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

**Ting Tong!**

Kyouko pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak ingin Hana yang membukakan pintunya. Mungkin itu memang benar-benar Alfred. Sudah sampai di depan pintu, lalu Kyouko membukanya. Terkejut dengan sosok di depannya. Membuat Kyouko diam seribu bahasa. Sepertinya tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata.

"Aa.., Kyouko. Hai..."

Terpaku seolah tak bisa melakukan sesuatu. "A-A-Al-fred-kun..." Katanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Baguslah, kau memang ada di rumah." Dari wajah Kyouko menampakkan kesedihan. Dari matanya terlihat bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh mengalir ke pipinya. "...Alfred-kun..."

Kali ini Alfred yang terkejut, karena Kyouko langsung memeluknya. Dia pun membalas pelukan tersebut. Tangannya membelai rambut hitam Kyouko dengan lembut. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyouko, "Sudahlah, Kyouko. Aku sudah kembali dari tugasku. Sekarang kau tidak kesepian lagi, karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu.." Lalu Alfred mengecup kening Kyouko. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Alfred.

"Terima kasih, Alfred-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyouko~" Balas Alfred sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Saat itu juga, Kyouko berhenti menangis. Dan berubah menjadi sangat bahagia di dalam pelukannya. Membawa wajahnya ke dalam dada Alfred sambil mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Wah, ternyata ada Alfred ya.. Kyouko?"

Yang sedang berpelukkan mesra malah tersentak kaget mendengar suara Hana yang sudah ada di belakang Kyouko. Mereka berdua lantas melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan hanya tersenyum hambar dengan malu. Wajah Alfred dan Kyouko sama-sama bersemu merah. Siapa yang tidak malu kalau disaat kalian sedang bermesraan dengan pacar kalian dilihat oleh orang lain? Hana yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya tertawa pelan. "Ahahaha.. Anak muda jaman sekarang, maunya selalu bisa bermesraan."

"Ahh.. bibi Hana!"

"Sepertinya bibi sudah mengganggu kalian ya? Hah, sudahlah. Ayo silahkan masuk Alfred," ajak Hana.

Kyouko menggandeng tangan Alfred dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Di rumah tersebut terlihat suasana kesenangan. Terutama Kyouko yang bebas mengobrol dengan Alfred. Tidak lupa dia juga mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya kepada pemuda Amerika itu. Lama.. sangat lama sekali, saking rindunya pada orang yang dicintainya. Sampai Alfred yang berkunjung ke rumah Kyouko bisa lupa waktu untuk pulang. Mereka berdua sudah larut di dalam kebahagiaan.

**TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Asyiiikk!

Akhirnya bisa update chapter ke 6 juga! Setelah lamanyaaaaa...~~ #PLAKK -lebay- ujian semester ganjil pun selesai. Dilihat dari nilai-nilai hasil ujiannya tidak terlalu buruklah dengan yang tengah semester ^^p (curcol ria)

Pengen bikin sequel deh di tengah chapter ini.. - , - Boleh tak? #duagh (kok malah nanya?). Pengen nanya lagi.. ASAP ama HIATUS tuh maksudnya apa ya? ^^"a

Udah ahh.. saya tak mau berleha-leha-maksudnya berlama-lama. Langsung aja review~

**RnR Please.. or Comment? :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punya bapak saia Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei *digaplok*

**Genre: **Romance and slight Drama

**Pairing: **AmericaxOC, USxfem!Japan

**Warning: **Seperti biasa Abal+gaje, typo maybe, bahasa semi-formal de el el

**Summary: **Pada suatu hari Alfred menemukan cewek misterius yang ternyata adalah pasangan hidupnya di waktu yang akan datang. Meskipun sebenarnya sudah memiliki Japan. Akankah cinta Alfred dan Kyouko akan berjalan lancar semenjak kehadirannya Alice? Sama sekali tidak menentu

* * *

**Chapter 7 is begin~**

Matahari sudah berganti bulan. Tak terasa malam tiba saat itu di Jepang. Alfred masih berada di rumah Kyouko. Ia melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya, jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 02.00? Tunggu, sepertinya Alfred lupa menyetting jamnya dengan waktu di Jepang. Benar-benar lupa dengan perbedaan waktu di setiap negara. Mungkin di Amerika sekarang sudah siang. Dengan segera pemuda Amerika itu berpamitan pulang. Lalu Alfred meminta izin pada Kyouko untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang.."

"Eh, Alfred-kun sudah mau pulang ya?" Tanya Kyouko yang tadi sedang tidak sadar karena asyik mengobrol dengan Alfred. Mereka berdua beranjak dari kursi mereka. Kyouko mengantar Alfred ke depan pintu rumah. Akhirnya Alfred berpamitan pulang. "Maaf, aku pulang dulu ya Kyouko."

"Alfred-kun..."

"Mungkin besok aku akan kemari lagi. Tenang saja," katanya lalu mengecup kening Kyouko. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Kyouko." Alfred pun melambaikan tangan pada Kyouko. Kyouko membalas lambaian tersebut.

Saat Alfred ingin berbalik tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. Yang membuatnya berhenti ternyata Kyouko. Gadis itu memanggilnya, "Alfred-kun!"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh pada Kyouko. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Uhh.. Apa boleh aku i-ikut denganmu?"

"Kau mau mampir ke rumahku?"

"Hai."

"Of course, you may," terima Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke Amerika atau lebih tepatnya ke rumah Alfred di Washington.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to my house, my princess!"

Kyouko merasa heran pada sikap Alfred yang tak biasanya sekarang. Menjadi seorang gentleman layaknya seorang pangeran. Biasanya Arthur lah yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Lalu Alfred menggandeng tangan Kyouko dan membimbingnya masuk ke rumah besar miliknya. Alfred mempersilahkan Kyouko untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tamu. Louise yang berada di dapur sedang mencuci piring, mendengar tuannya sudah kembali dari Jepang. Dengan segera dia menyelesaikan cuciannya dan pergi menuju ruangan tersebut.

"Tuan Alfred, selamat datang... Lho ada nona Kyouko juga ya.." Sambut Louise.

"Louise, tolong kau buatkan teh untuk Kyouko," suruh Alfred tiba-tiba.

"Uh.. i-iya-"

"Oh ya, Alice dimana?

"Umm, dia ada di kamar."

"Baiklah terimakasih," ucap Alfred. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kyouko untuk menunggunya sebentar, "Kau tunggu disini dulu, aku mau mencari Alice."

Alfred berlalu pergi menuju kamar Alice yang ada di lantai dua. Saat dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia melihat Alice sedang tidur siang. Alice tertidur dengan tenangnya. Terbesit di dalam pikiran Alfred akan suatu hal. Dia perlahan mendekati Alice lalu membangunkannya. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Alice.. Alice.. Bangunlah.."

Alice pun bangun dari tidurnya. Membuka matanya yang mungkin masih terasa berat untuk dibuka (?). Ia mengusap-usapkan matanya. Lalu melihat Alfred yang ada di samping kasurnya. Tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil memanggil untuk membangunkan Alice.

"Alice kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo, kau harus bangun. Memangnya kau sudah makan siang?" Alice mengangguk.

"Nanti kau mau tidak ikut denganke ke mall?" Ajak Alfred.

Kali ini Alice menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas. Lalu dia berikan kertas tersebut pada Alfred. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera disana. "Tidak ikut? Kau memilih di rumah saja untuk membantu Louise bersih-bersih?" Angguk Alice lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku ke bawah dulu ya? Ada Kyouko yang datang berkunjung," kata Alfred lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Alice. Berlalu menuju lantai bawah.

Setelah Alfred keluar dari kamarnya, Alice menatap Alfred dengan tatapan sedikit penasaran. Dia sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. 'Siapa itu Kyouko? Apa dia teman baik Alfred?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Alfred-kun, kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Kyouko yang masih terduduk di kursi.

"Dari kamar, soalnya tadi aku habis membangunkan Alice yang tertidur," jawab Alfred sambil duduk di sebelah Kyouko.

Baru beberapa saat Alfred dan Kyouko bicara, Louise datang membawakan dua cangkir teh untuk mereka berdua. Dia menaruh teh tersebut di meja. Karena tidak mau mengganggu Alfred dan Kyouko lalu Louise bicara. "Aku permisi dulu tuan Alfred dan nona Kyouko. Selamat menikmati tehnya," katanya yang mirip sekali dengan waitress ala restoran berbintang.

Louise kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring yang tadi sebenarnya belum diselesaikannya. Sedangkan Alfred dan Kyouko memulai pembicaraan mereka. "Alfred-kun, Alice itu siapa? Apa dia sepupumu?" Tanya Kyouko yang dari kata-katanya sama dengan pemikiran Alice tadi.

"Dia bukan sepupuku. Alice itu...umm...bagaimana ya.. Bisa dibilang dia orang baru di rumah ini. Aku yang menemukannya (?)," jawab Alfred sambil berpikir-pikir untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Orang baru? Maksudmu kau menemukan Alice di suatu tempat..?" Tanya gadis itu lagi yang kelihatan agak bingung.

"Sebenarnya Alice gadis yang terlantar. Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Jadi aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal di rumahku," jelas Alfred.

Kyouko hanya ber'oh'ria. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang lain di dalam perasaannya. Bahkan Kyouko hampir berpikir kalau Alice memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Alfred. Dia pun langsung mengusir pemikiran itu. Kembali ke pikirannya semula.

'Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu,' batin Kyouko.

"Kyouko? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Alfred yang dari tadi melihat Kyouko sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak ada.. Sungguh," jawab Kyouko meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku saja."

"Baik... Terimakasih..." Ucap Kyouko sambil sedikit tertunduk.

Melihat Kyouko yang tertunduk seprti itu, lalu Alfred merangkul bahunya. Kyouko menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Alfred. Tangan kanan Alfred yang melingkar di sekitar bahu Kyouko lalu membelai lembut rambut gadis itu. Timbul keheningan di antara keduanya. Spertinya mereka berdua sedang tenggelam di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Di dalam keheningan itu secara tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh dan pecah.

**PRAAANG KROMPYANG! ! !**

Oke mungkin suara pecahan tadi agak sedikit aneh..

"Suara siapa itu?" Alfred langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Sepertinya suaranya dari lantai atas. Aku harus melihatnya," katanya sambil menoleh ke bawah pada Kyouko. Alfred segera berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

"Alfred-kun!"

Saat Alfred ke tempat asal suara pecahan tadi, ternyata berasal dari ruang kerjanya. Dia pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan membanting buka pintunya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang ada di sana. "Alice?"

Yang Alfred lihat keadaannya sekarang Alice sedang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah syok. Alfred pun mendekati Alice. Bekas pecahan barusan ternyata sebuah vas bunga yang ukurannya lumayan besar dan cangkir yang tidak ada isinya. Sebelum vas bunga tersebut jatuh, benda itu berada di lemari meja kerja paling atas. Sedangkan cangkirnya terletak di atas meja kerja tersebut. Kedua benda itu tadi jatuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan tepat di hadapan Alice. Yang membuat gadis itu kaget. Sekarang Alfred benar-benar khawatir pada Alice.

"Alice, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Alfred yang kini berlutut di samping Alice. Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Kyouko yang menunggu di ruang tamu langsung ke ruang yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut. Berlari menuju lantai atas. Sesampainya diruangan yang dimaksud, dia membuka pintunya. Tapi setelah dia membuka pintu dan melihat suatu kejadian mungkin, sampai membuat dirinya tercengang. Lalu dia dengan cepat menutup kembali pintunya, tetapi membiarkannya dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka. Kyouko yang masih mengintip saat itu hanya bisa terkejut dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Benar-benar bersedih karena melihat kejadian yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"A-Alfred-kun..."

Kejadian yang dilihat Kyouko sebenarnya adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alfred yang masih ada di dalam ruang kerjanya mulai atau memang sejak tadi mencemaskan Alice. Mereka berdua juga masih dalam keadaan berlutut. Alfred membantu Alice untuk berdiri. Memegang tangan Alice dan menariknya dengan pelan. Setelah mereka berdiri Alfred langsung menanyai keadaan Alice lagi, "Alice benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya.." Jawab Alice dengan agak ragu.

"Alice..."

"..."

Dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan Alfred memeluk Alice dengan erat. Yang dipeluk terkejut. Tidak biasanya Alfred memeluk Alice seperti itu. Lalu Alice pun membalasnya. Dan tangannya kini melingkari tubuh Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Alice mulai sulit bernafas. "U-ughh..."

Saat Kyouko ada di depan pintu ruang kerja Alfred, dia mulai merasa sedih. Matanya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata yang sekarang sudah jatuh mengalir ke pipinya. Sedih lantaran orang yang ia cintai berpelukan mesra dengan seorang gadis yang baru dikenal Kyouko sendiri. Alfred yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Baginya suara itu terdengar olehnya. Terdengar seperti Kyouko. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Tubuhnya mengarah pada pintu di depannya. Kemudian dia mencoba memanggil seseorang yang ada di luar ruangan itu.

"Kyouko...?"

Mendengar dia dipanggil Alfred, Kyouko memutuskan untuk pergi -baca:kabur- dari sana. Alfred yang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat, berlari ke arah pintu dan melihat seseorang di situ. Sayangnya Kyouko tidak ada. Tapi Alfred sempat melihat Kyouko tengah berlari menuruni tangga. Pemuda itu pun segera mengejarnya. Kyouko berlari dengan cepat. Akhirnya dia lebih dulu sampai di pintu utama rumah tersebut. Keluar dari rumah Alfred. Dan Alfred terlambat mengejar untuk mencegat Kyouko.

"KYOUKO...!"

**TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Hadoh, akhirnya update juga~ ^o^;

Dengan segenap seluruh jiwa dan raga saya kerahkan (?) #halah #apadeh Bahkan sampai keringat mengalir terus-menerus #halahlebay

For information saya dalam proses membuat sekuel fic ini :D Sayangnya berating-M #gakadayangnanya (?). Kalau yang penasaran ama ceritanya silahkan baca. Dan untuk pair yang dipakai bisa dilihat di fic tersebut nanti *ditimpuk*

Buat HQA (Question and Answer) update chap 4 nya dimohon tunggu untuk 1 sampai 2 minggu selanjutnya ya... #plakkplakk *diDOR para readers*

Sekian untuk chapter kali ini dan fic ini MASIH LANJUT! XD

Buat yang udah baca thanks so much :))

Dan mohon untuk reviewnya~~

RnR please~?


End file.
